


A Whip in Time

by keluchnae



Series: A Whip in Time [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keluchnae/pseuds/keluchnae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Teto find true love on Valentine's Day? This short story is a lost file rediscovered from folders upon folders, and truly a literary classic. //i wrote this when i was 12 so prepare yourselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whip in Time

On a smelly and naked morning, Teto sat in her pants. It was Valentine's Day and she was all alone. Her yumyum ached in sorrow for the secret love that she could never share. How could she expect Luka to love someone with a titty-licious butt?

Sex-fully, she began to recite a poem she had composed. "Ah, my love is like a hard sexy cat, all on a summer's day. I wish my Luka would shit me, in her own fat way..."

"Do you?" Luka sat down beside Teto and put her hand on Teto's boobers. "I think that could be arranged."

Teto gasped juicy. "But what about my titty-licious butt?"

"I like it," Luka said jiggly. "I think it's horny."

They came together and their kiss was , suddenly, Rin appeared covered in cheese. It was very sexy indeed..

"I love you," Teto said horny.

"I love you too," Luka replied and spooned her.

They bought a Len, moved in together, and lived naked-fully ever after.


End file.
